


You can't

by CatyBolton



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder Mystery, Nightmares, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Stan, em seus vinte e cinco anos, apenas precisava de dinheiro fácil por alguns problemas financeiros, mas não imaginou que trabalhar como vigia noturno de uma antiga pizzaria pudesse desenterrar um mistério de sua infância.
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Red, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Henrietta Biggle/Shelly Marsh, Stan Marsh/Red, past Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 1





	1. Novo emprego

Stan caminhava pelo meio fio da estrada. Ainda não havia conseguido carona e so lhe restava andar até algum lugar que tivesse ponto de ônibus, que por sorte não era muito longe dali. La estava a sua salvação para chegar na casa de sua irmã a salvo, um ponto de ônibus em frente a Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear, meio isolada demais em uma estrada praticamente deserta.

Enquanto se aproximava do ponto de ônibus esfregou as duas mãos uma na outra, tentando se aquecer um pouco mais, logo depois as enfiando nos bolsos do casaco. Seus olhos estavam grudados no logotipo da pizzaria, aquele lugar não era exatamente agradável para Stan, ele lhe lembrava do último dia que havia visto o seus amigos de infância antes deles desapareceram misteriosamente e sem deixar rastro, a última lembrança que o moreno possuía de seus amigos – Kyle, Cartman, Butters e Kenny – era dentro daquele lugar, que por alguma razão estava nebulosa demais, confusa demais, pouca coisa conseguia lembrar-se com clareza. A verdade era que as únicas memórias claras e indiscutíveis eram roxo e vermelho, Stan sentia que havia visto muito dessas duas cores naquele dia quando era criança.

Ele estava mais ou menos perto do ponto de ônibus quando notou uma outra pessoa parada lá, possivelmente esperando o ônibus, porém ao se aproximar um pouco mais a pessoa em questão moveu-se para longe da placa e andou em direção a Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear, Stan pode notar que a pessoa em questão usava um moletom roxo cobrindo a cabeça e parte do rosto com um capuz. Stan havia achado aquela pessoa particularmente assustadora, tinha algo na aura dela que parecia pesar, quase como um aviso de 'mantenha distância'.

O moreno achou que foi tudo coisa de sua cabeça, se encolheu mais pelo frio e apressou o passo na até finalmente chegar no ponto de ônibus, não sabia dos horários mas esperava que passasse um pelo menos naquela hora. Olhou para os dois lados vendo apenas a estrada deserta e meio coberta pela neve que parecia fazer questão de cair, por alguma razão também olhou na direção da pizzaria e la viu algo interessante escrito em um cartaz com letras pretas e grandes:

"Precisa-se de funcionários".

A única coisa que Stan pensou foi em ir na direção da pizzaria e tentar conseguir o emprego, naquele momento de sua vida ele estava precisando muito de dinheiro e aceitaria qualquer que fosse o trabalho.

Enquanto andava até o estabelecimento torceu em silêncio para que aquela pessoa de moletom roxo não estivesse à procura daquela vaga. Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com o ambiente mal iluminado da Pizzaria Freddy Fezbear, com as cadeiras ainda arrumadas em cima das mesas e os três bonecos animatrônicos desligados em cima do palco, todos eles bem diferentes do que Stan se lembrava de ter visto quando criança e, em sua opinião, menos assustadores.

– Bom dia, em que posso lhe ajudar?

Quem havia falado fora um homem loiro que não deveria ser muito mais velho, que Stan, meio baixinho e que usava um moletom roxo, provavelmente ele era a pessoa que o moreno havia visto minutos mais cedo, sendo que agora se podia ver o seu rosto.

– Olá... Eu vim por causa do emprego.

– Ótimo! Você veio no momento certo, por favor siga-me. Me chamo Phillip. – Phillip fez menção para que Stan lhe seguisse, e então ele seguiu.

– Stan. – Ele seguia o loiro, que caminhava na direção de uma porta nos fundos do lugar, ao lado do palco. – Qual vai ser exatamente o meu trabalho aqui? – Perguntou curioso.

– Vigia noturno.

Por dentro da porta havia um corredor com mais outras portas, o loiro foi diretamente para a primeira a esquerda abrindo-a sem cerimônias relevando pequeno e bem arrumado escritório. 

– Token, tem alguém interessado no trabalho.

– Mande-o entrar.

Antes de Phillip ir embora empurrou Stan para dentro do escritório sem mais nem menos e fechou a porta. Token era um homem negro que deveria estar quase chegando aos quarenta, provavelmente deveria ser o dono da pizzaria.

– Sente-se por favor. – Stan obedeceu, havia uma cadeira em frente a mesa bem organizada. – Então senhor...?

– Stan. Stan Marsh.

– Sr. Marsh, o que te fez ficar interessado nesse emprego?  
Stan não estava muito bem preparado para uma entrevista de emprego, mas teria que improvisar.

– As economias estão acabando e eu sai do meu antigo trabalho a algumas semanas. – Pausou. – Estava passando por aqui e vi o aviso lá fora, pensei em tentar.

– Você tem alguma experiência com esse tipo de trabalho? – Token havia colocado os óculos e agora preenchia um papel com alguma coisa que Stan não prestou atenção.

– Vigia? Na verdade nenhum. Eu trabalhava como vendedor...

– Já está bom o suficiente. – Token falou mais para si mesmo do que para Stan enquanto deslizava o papel na mesa para o moreno. – Sr. Marsh, esse contrato é de quarenta e duas de segunda a sexta e pode ser renovado, você também pode desistir a qualquer momento, porém só receberá o dinheiro das horas trabalhadas.

Não era tão ruim assim na opinião de Stan, apenas um pouco fora do convencional, mas não ruim. 

– No término dos sete dias você receberá um cheque de 996,75 dólares mais horas extras, se fizer alguma. 

Era um valor justo. Token explicou mais alguns assuntos burocráticos e lhe deu um contrato para assinar, falando que se quisesse poderia começar logo naquela segunda e Stan respondeu que estava ótimo.

Enquanto saía da pizzaria voltando ao frio e neve do lado de fora, e vendo o ônibus chegar na hora certa, ele só conseguiu pensar em como aquilo era irônico, o lugar onde havia supostamente perdido seus amigos de infância agora lhe trazia o emprego que tanto precisava. Stan esperava que tudo corresse bem.


	2. Primeira noite

_Por alguns segundos teve que se acostumar com o escuro._

_O ambiente estava muito mal iluminado, apenas as luzes de fora passavam pelas janelas clareando o chão gasto, de algum material que Stan não conseguiu identificar, e algumas mesas. Porém havia um local ali onde a luz não alcançava, um lugar tomado por uma escuridão ameaçadora a aparentemente impenetrável. O garoto sentiu que já estivera naquele lugar antes, e esse sentimento de dejavu estava correto. Foi no dia em que perdeu seus amigos, ele conseguiu lembrar-se claramente do momento em que fora deixado sozinho, ou melhor, que se recusou a seguir o urso dourado como o resto de seus amigos._

_Aquele era o exato momento em que a porta, a porta no meio na escuridão impenetrável se fechava e ele nunca mais veria Eric, Kenny, Butters e Kyle._

_De repente sentiu muito medo, o sentimento aterrorizante que quase o fez desistir, mas pela curiosidade, e sem medir as consequências, o garoto se aproximou da parte escura do cômodo e conseguiu identificar a porta entreaberta, como em um perigoso convite. Hesitantemente ele pegou a maçaneta com uma de suas mãozinhas e empurrou, ali estava o mesmo corredor onde teve o vislumbre da sombra do urso dourado, que segurava algo perigoso na mão, antes de fechar uma outra porta._

_Então veio o primeiro grito, a luz zumbiu e apagou-se brevemente por um segundo. O coração de Stan batia rápido e pesadamente, com medo e adrenalina correndo por suas veias. Batidas desesperadas na porta e o grito de Kyle soavam assustadoramente pelo corredor. Tremendo, o garoto se aproximou da porta e em algum momento os gritos pararam e as batidas na porta também, mas de fundo havia o som de um gotejar e o choro baixinho de Butters. Um liquido carmesim atravessou a porta por baixo, espalhando-se pelos espaços entre os azulejos para perto do garoto._

_De repente a porta abriu e Stan soltou um grito quando o corpo de Eric caiu em um baque surdo no chão, inerte e ensanguentado, sujando ainda mais o piso de vermelho. O garoto sentiu uma profunda ânsia de vomito e cobriu a boca com a mão, lagrimas já desciam pelas suas bochechas e suas pernas tremiam. Ao levantar o olhar viu Kyle deitado em uma mesa, com uma faca fincada em seu estômago e o sangue escorrendo e pingando da mesa para o chão, o som do gotejar parecia dez vezes mais alto agora. Deu um passo para trás, horrorizado, e não conseguiu mais segurar o vomito no momento em que viu aquele machado atravessado na cabeça de Kenny, com muito sangue ao redor e uma parte de sua massa cinzenta escorrendo pela ferida grotesca._

_Não fez mais tanta questão de ver Butters quando deu mais passos para trás e virou-se para tentar inutilmente fugir, porém uma pessoa, que por causa da mente infantil de Stan teve o rosto traduzido apenas como dois pequenos pontos brancos onde ficava os olhos, bateu-lhe em cheio na cabeça com um taco de basebol._

_A última coisa que ouviu antes de apagar foi o choro alto e soluços sofridos de Butters de fundo._

**~^~^~**

Stan acordou suado e com o coração batendo a mil por hora. Sabia que havia tido um pesadelo, seu estado entregava isso, mas não recordava-se de nada, como nas vezes que sonhava e no momento que acordava o sonho se perdia naturalmente. Claro que deixava aquela sensação chata de estar esquecendo de algo, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que era melhor não lembrar daquele pesadelo em particular. Apenas pegou o celular na mesa de cabeceira e verificou as horas. Dez para as dez da noite, ainda faltavam duas horas para o começo do seu primeiro expediente como vigia noturno da pizzaria.

Decidiu começar a se arrumar naquele horário, a pizzaria era um pouco longe do hotel a beira de estrada que Stan ficaria por enquanto, não gostaria de chegar atrasado no primeiro dia de um emprego que lhe impediria de passar fome. Tomou uma rápida ducha quente e vestiu o uniforme de vigia do estabelecimento, o qual havia-lhe sido entregue dois dias mais cedo por Phillip, também colocou mais um casaco por cima, um par de luvas e botas para andar na neve. Precisaria ir a pé, mesmo não sendo a opção mais agradável por conta da neve e do frio, ele não possuía dinheiro para pagar um táxi ou ônibus, não naquele momento.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto abria a porta do quarto, tentaria explicar sua situação para Token, quem sabe ele não desse uma parte do salário adiantado?

Seu quarto ficava ao lado da escadaria, e depois de descer um andar já passava pelo estacionamento. A rua era iluminada por postes distribuídos dos dois lados em intervalos de espaços iguais, a neve estava fofa e cobria uma fina camada da calçada, ainda o suficiente para as pegadas de Stan serem deixadas a medida que avançava, mas o vento estava gelado o suficiente para que ele levantasse a gola do casaco, tentando sem muito sucesso livrar o rosto da brisa fria que cortava-lhe a pele. A rua se encontrava praticamente deserta, e era um silêncio quase absoluto, se não fosse pelo zumbido fraco das luzes de alguns postes e os raros automóveis.

A medida que andava a cidade de South Park ia ficando para trás e a Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear mais próxima, em longos quarenta minutos de caminhada Stan chegou ao estabelecimento. As luzes do logotipo e a grande placa com "fechado" denunciavam que ele havia chegado mais tarde do que cedo, mas esperava muito que não tivesse se atrasado. Atravessou a rua e imediatamente entrou pela porta da frente, que por algum milagre estava aberta, a maioria das cadeiras já estavam sobre as mesas e grande parte das luzes apagadas, e os bonecos animatrônicos desligados e parados no palco.

Colocando as últimas cadeiras sobre uma das mesas estava um dos guardas diurnos que Stan havia conhecido no mesmo dia em que fora pegar o uniforme, Damien, um homem de aparência intimidadora com seus prováveis mais de um metro e noventa de altura. Ele usava aquela camisa roxa meio chamativa demais, como os outros três guardas diurnos, Phillip, Clyde e Tweek.

– Então você veio mesmo. – Alguém comentou com uma voz apática, alguém que Stan não havia notado antes, porém já conhecia. – Acho melhor procurar emprego em outro lugar, como já te falei...

– Não o assuste Craig. – Damien interrompeu, arrumando a última cadeira e se virando para cumprimentar Stan. – Não ligue para ele.

Stan não havia notado antes a cortina da cova do pirata aberta, e nem Craig mexendo nas afiações das costas de Foxy. Aparentemente aquele era o único antigo ainda estava em funcionamento, embora precisasse constantemente de manutenções.

– Não, tudo bem, eu não ligo...

Na sua visita a um dia Craig havia avisado que era melhor procurar emprego em outro estabelecimento, havia sido uma atitude estranha, mas achou melhor não pensar muito sobre isso. A verdade era que Stan até seguiria o concelho do mecânico, mesmo que estivesse tudo muito diferente a pizzaria ainda lhe dava arrepios e uma sensação ruim, mas não poderia se dar o luxo de abandonar um trabalho que pagava todas as horas como hora extra.

**~^~^~**

– Seu turno começa em dez minutos Stan, exatamente no momento em que os bonecos animatrônicos ligarem sozinhos como Craig programou. – Phillip usava suas roupas normais e conversava com Stan de uma das portas.

– Certo...mas o que eu faço enquanto isso? – O moreno estava sentado na cadeira giratória, com o tablet em mãos.

– Recomendo que vá vigiando as câmeras enquanto não desligam a energia e ligam o gerador e o resto das luzes. Vai facilitar o seu trabalho mais tarde.

Tanto Phillip quanto Craig falavam como se aquele trabalho fosse mais difícil do que parecia ser, o loiro lhe aconselhando o que fazer e o mecânico falando que Stan deveria desistir e ir procurar trabalho em outro lugar. Mas o que havia de complicado em vigiar as câmeras de uma pizzaria a noite?

– Vigiar uma pizzaria infantil é tão complicado assim? – Stan perguntou apenas por perguntar, realmente não achava que fosse difícil.

– Bem – O outro homem colocou as mãos nos bolsos do moletom, não aparentava nervosismo nem nada do tipo, mas estava sério. – eu não diria que complicado seja o termo certo... Imprevisível se aplica melhor na situação.

Stan encarou Phillip com duvida, ainda não conseguia ver o que poderia ter de imprevisível ao trabalhar ali de noite. O loiro apenas deu uma desculpa qualquer sobre Damien ser sua carona e saiu de onde estava rapidamente, pelas câmeras Stan confirmou sua suposição. O relógio digital de parede marcava onze e cinquenta e cinco da noite, logo daria meia noite e os animatrônicos seriam ligados. No momento em que puxou uma maçaneta de uma das gavetas assustou-se com o chamado do telefone na mesa, havia chegado uma mensagem? Curioso apertou o botão e viu que havia acertado, era uma gravação.

_"Boa noite amigo, bem, me pediram para gravar uma mensagem para te ajudar a se adaptar na sua primeira noite aqui. Eu trabalhei nesse turno antes de você a alguns meses, a pizzaria fica um lugarzinho escuro e desagradável de noite, hein? Por hora vamos nos focar em te passar pela primeira noite com todos os ossos no lugar, de acordo?"_

Todos os ossos no lugar? Stan pensou nervoso, o que havia de tão ruim naquele lugar para o homem na gravação falar isso?

_"Você deve achar que estou exagerando com isso, certo? Bem, talvez eu esteja mesmo, depende muito do seu desempenho aqui em manter aquelas coisas longe. Digamos que os bonecos animatrônicos ficam um pouco peculiares a noite, mas eu não os culpo, e como culparia? Se eu tivesse sido obrigado a cantar todas as mesmas estupidas músicas por quinze anos e nunca tivesse tomado um banho, certamente ficaria irritável de noite."_

Stan riu brevemente, as músicas eram mesmo estúpidas e olhando por esse lado quase sentiu pena dos bonecos.

_"Enfim, procure ficar atento. Você sabe que eles ficam em um tipo de modo itinerário livre durante as madrugadas. O Craig falou que isso é algo relacionado aos circuitos deles travarem se ficarem muito tempo desligados. Agora, o risco real disso é o fato desses robôs de, b-bem, se eles ocasionalmente te virem depois de horas, provavelmente não te reconhecerão como pessoa, eles iriam possivelmente te ver como um endoesqueleto de metal sem sua fantasia. Agora, como isso é contra as regras da Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear, eles certamente tentarão te colocar em uma fantasia de Freddy Fazbear... Sim, isso é bem pior do que parece. Er, dentro das fantasias não é oco, mas sim repleto por circuitos, molas soltas, fios metálicos, vigas e outras coisas pontiagudas que vão te ferir se você ficar no meio delas. E acredite, é mortal e é doloroso."_

Arrepio-se ao imaginar como seria morrer daquele jeito, quase convencido que deveria ter ouvir as palavras de Craig mais cedo.

_"Eu devo lhe avisar sobre a importância de economizar energia, na última porta do corredor dos fundos tem o gerados e em um botão nele você recupera cinquenta por cento da energia total, mas sei que não vai querer perambular pela pizzaria de madrugada, certo? Bem, você pode ver a porcentagem de energia total pelo tablet, dependendo de como fizer uso os números podem diminuir muito rápido ou lentamente. As portas servem para impedir os bonecos de entrarem aqui, mas use-as apenas quando for estritamente necessário. Já as lanterna serve para você ver se tem alguém se aproximando por um dos corredores e de vez em quando veja se os parafusos da grade de ventilação estão bem firmes. Boa sorte, você vai precisar."_

Imediatamente depois que a gravação terminou Stan verificou os corredores apertando os botões ao lado das duas portas, aliviado ao não ver nada ali e nem na grade de ventilação, para pôr fim verificar o tablet. Havia noventa e nove por cento e isso acalmou, e ao notar que nenhum dos bonecos animatrônicos saíram de seus lugares ficou ainda mais aliviado, eram meia noite e vinte. Então começou apenas a vigiar as câmeras, mas sem deixar de pensar em como os bonecos ficavam ainda mais assustadores em um ambiente com pouca luz. Parou de mudar as câmeras na sala de manutenção, onde estava um dos antigos animatrônicos, quebrado com partes faltando e sem rosto. Stan ficou o observando por alguns segundos antes de se lembrar do nome dele, e no mesmo instante dois pontos vermelhos acenderam no meio dos fios retorcidos de onde deveria estar o rosto.

De algum modo deixaram Bonnie ainda mais assustador, Stan pensou antes de qualquer coisa, isso até notar que teoricamente os antigos não eram para estar ligados. Por que eles ainda não haviam sido desmontados ou jogados no lixo? Era esperado que fossem depois dos acidentes anos atrás, da morte de uma criança e do desaparecimento – é provável morte – do seus amigos de infância. Na verdade, como aquela pizzaria continuava funcionando com tantas tragédias nas costas?

Stan perguntaria para Craig sobre os antigos na primeira oportunidade. Continuou a verificar todas as câmeras, não vendo nada de anormal bloqueou o tablet para poupar energia. Sem nada o que fazer para passar o tempo, voltou a mexer nas gavetas da mesa por pura curiosidade, apenas alguns papéis nada interessantes nas três primeiras, uns jornais na quarta e a quinta estava trancada. Lembraria de procurar a chave mais tarde.

Os jornais eram apenas folhas de páginas aleatórias, o moreno não sentiu-se tentado o suficiente para ler qualquer coisa, então pegou o tablet novamente e no momento que iria desbloquear ouviu passos metálicos vindos do corredor direito. Deixou o tablet de volta na superfície de madeira e pegou a lanterna, apontado-a para a porta antes de ligar e tomando um dos maiores sustos da sua vida.

– _V-vamos festejar a-amigo!_

Toy Chica estava parada perto da porta sem seu bico falando com uma voz robotica e sem vida, como se estivesse prestes a entrar na sala, mas Stan rapidamente ativou a porta de segurança, acionando um tipo de porta vermelha que zumbia ao ficar ligada. Instintivamente apontou a lanterna para a outra porta, imediatamente sentindo alívio percorrer seu corpo a não ver nada lá, em seguida largou a lanterna desligada na mesa e desbloqueou o tablet.

Segurando o aparelho eletrônico com uma mão começou a mudar de câmeras fervorosamente, procurando os bonecos animatrônicos e ficando cada vez mais desesperado ao vê-los em locais onde não deveriam estar. O antigo Freddy, aquele que Stan conheceu na infância, encontrava-se parado no meio do salão principal olhando fixamente para a câmera com seus olhos robóticos assustadores. Sentiu que ele conseguia lhe ver através daquela tela, e um frio desconfortável subiu sua espinha.

Eram duas da madrugada, a energia estava em oitenta e um por cento e diminuindo. Desativou a porta de segurança ao ver Toy Chica em outro local pelas câmeras.

_"Stan...é vo-você ai?"_

Aquele sussurro lhe causou arrepios, mas era coisa da sua cabeça, certo? Não poderia ficar imaginando coisa naquele momento, tinha que se concentrar no trabalho e agora entendia o que Phillip quis dizer, aquelas máquinas eram mesmo imprevisíveis.


	3. Alucinação

As seis e quinze da manhã Clyde, abriu a pizzaria para trocar de turno com Stan. Ele era um homem corpulento e alto, mas com um jeito simpático de quem podia se dar bem com todo mundo e fazer amigos facilmente em qualquer lugar. Imediatamente perguntou se Stan estava bem. _Bem? Um monte de maquinas assassinas tentaram me matar a madrugada toda, por quê não estaria bem?_ Por mais que quisesse, não falaria aquilo para Clyde, pois era educado e claramente ele perguntou com a melhor das intenções. Ao invés disso, levantou uma outra questão que considerava mais relevante.

– Clyde, você acha que o Token adiantaria o salário?

Clyde bebeu um gole do café de um caneco branco, pensando, e o colocou na bancada da cozinha antes de falar:

– Você está mesmo precisando desse dinheiro?

– Muito. – Enfatizou, havia pouco menos de vinte dólares na sua carteira.

– Talvez se você explicar sua situação... Além disso você está com o turno da noite, não acho que o Token vai negar. Ele chega daqui a pouco, não quer perguntar ainda hoje?

– De preferencia sim...

Ficou conversando com Clyde por mais alguns minutos antes dele falar que precisava ir e que tinha um pouco de café na garrafa térmica. Stan ficou na cozinha por mais pouco tempo ouvindo o zumbido que os eletrodomésticos faziam e bebendo um pouco do café quente, mas logo saiu e foi para a área dos funcionários na porta ao lado do palco. No momento que abriu a porta viu, por três segundos com a vista desfocada, na última porta do corredor uma grande mancha vermelha no chão.

Era óbvio que tinha algo de errado com aquele lugar... Ou será que era com Stan? Seus amigos haviam morrido ali, mas ele nunca teve alucinações com esse fato antes, não depois de completar doze anos. Não soube dizer de onde veio o impulso que lhe fez andar até aquela porta e abri-la, iluminando parte do cômodo escuro com a luz do corredor e o corpo ensanguentado de Butters sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede. Sentiu o sangue gelar quando o menino loiro ergueu a cabeça e o encarou com um olhar sem brilho, morto, até que sua visão se distorceu por alguns segundos, junto de uma forte dor de cabeça. O homem apoiou a mão na porta e apertou os olhos por uns segundos até a dor de cabeça diminuir, voltou o olhar para onde estava Butters e encontrou o antigo Bonnie sentado exatamente na mesma posição que o loiro.

Isso já era demais, o que estava acontecendo com a sua cabeça? Stan pensou, aquilo, aquele tipo de alucinação nunca havia acontecido antes. Sem falar que sequer pareceu uma alucinação, aqueles segundos foram reais demais, o seu coração ainda estava acelerado e o medo era tão real quando a dor de cabeça que sentia. O moreno ficou ali, olhando os fios retorcidos no lugar onde era para estar o rosto de Bonnie, por algum tempo, como se esperasse que algo fosse acontecer. Quando estava prestes a desistir daquilo e fechar a porta dois pontos vermelhos acenderam no meio dos fios retorcidos, parecia que Bonnie estava lhe encarando.

_Era para ter sido você._

– Stan?

Seu coração acelerou quando colocaram uma mão em seu ombro, ele imediatamente virou o rosto para ver se quem se tratava e respirou com alívio ao ver Phillip.

– Desculpe, eu te assustei? – O loiro tirou a mão do ombro de Stan, ele usava o mesmo moletom roxo com capuz, mas daquela vez, com o zíper aberto, era possível ver a camiseta padrão dos funcionários da Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear, mas aquela também tinha um tom púrpura. – Algo aconteceu? Você esta pálido...

– Não é nada. – O moreno deu uma última olhada para Bonnie, agora com os dois pontos vermelhos apagados. – Phillip, o Token ja chegou...?

– Não, mas acho que você teria notado, o escritório dele fica ali. – Falou e por último indicou uma das portas do corredor. – Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

– So estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, não é nada demais...

**~*~*~**

Chegando no apartamento, quinze para as sete da manhã, Stan imediatamente procurou algum remédio para dor de cabeça na sua mala de viajem bagunçada, lembrando-se de ter colocado alguns remédios la dentro. Assim que achou a caixa branca a abriu e pegou um dos fracos no meio de mais cinco, todos extremamente parecidos, colocou um comprimido na boca e engoliu com o resto de água em uma garrafa plástica. Sentou-se na cama, com os olhos fechados, esperando aquela dor passar. Fazia tempo que não sentia uma dor forte como aquela sem beber alguma vocka vagabunda antes, conseguia até mesmo sentir a pulsação do sangue para sua cabeça, que latejava muito naquele momento.

Obrigou-se a levantar e fechar as cortinas da janela, Stan tentaria dormir agora, sem falar que a claridade fazia seus olhos doerem. Ligou o aquecedor e tirou as peças mais pesadas de roupa, para depois deitar na cama e se cobrir com os lençóis. A dor de cabeça ainda era presente, mas diminuía pouco a pouco permitindo que o moreno relaxasse para dormir, finalmente percebendo o quando estava cansado.

Ao adormecer mergulhou em um sonho, não o mesmo do dia anterior, sim a um que aconteceu antes dele. Voltou, no mundo dos sonhos, a aquele dia onde havia perdido seus amigos de infância, a festa de aniversário, e agora parecia tudo mais vivo, mais detalhado, com mais cores que da última vez. E, quando Stan acordasse, se lembraria de cada detalhe do sonho, que na verdade era uma lembrança vivida antecedente de todo o terror, sangue e morte acontecido depois. Do último dia em que viu Eric, Kyle, Kenny e Butters vivos.

E mesmo que não quisesse, já estava mais próximo de lembrar do rosto do assassino... Ou dos assassinos.

**~*~*~**

_Stan lembrava-se de estar brincando de esconde-esconde com Kyle e Butters, e também recordava de Eric e Kenny terem entrado na brincadeira depois. Eles corriam pela pizzaria, faltava meia hora para cortar o bolo e ainda não haviam achado o aniversariante. Qual o nome dele? Stan não conseguia se lembrar, ele era mesmo amigo de Butters e o moreno não fazia questão de se lembrar disso no momento, estava concentrado demais procurando seus amigos._

_No palco os animatronicos – Freddy, Bonnie e Chica – interagiam com as crianças cantando todas aquelas músicas infantis, mas Stan não gostava tanto deles quando o resto das crianças, aos seus olhos aqueles robôs eram num tanto assustadores, não mágicos ou amigáveis. Mas não era como se fosse berrar feito um bebê como Gary se alguém lhe obrigasse a se aproximar deles. E sem notar acabou lembrando o nome do aniversariante, Gary.  
Mas esse não é um nome importante agora, o desaparecimento dele não foi importante para Stanley._

_Parado perto do palco observando sem muito interesse os movimentos nada realistas de Bonnie, seus olhos se direcionaram sem nenhuma razão específica para uma porta discreta e entreaberta do lado, como em um sutil convite para que entrasse. Nenhum adulto notou quando Stan aproximou-se e empurrou a porta para dentro, observando, ainda hesitante, o corredor mal iluminado e sem janelas, e entrou lentamente. Ninguém ouvia os barulhos metálicos do salão, mas naquele corredor tais sons eram nítidos e claramente vinham da última porta. O menino andou até de onde vinham os sons, estava com medo, mas a curiosidade ultrapassava esse sentimento._

_Antes de Stan conseguir chegar a porta abriu, e de lá dentro saiu um grande urso dourado. Os movimentos não eram como os dos bonecos no palco, sim incomparavelmente mais humanos, e ele parou assim que viu o menino. Praticamente ao mesmo tempo Eric entrou no corredor e exclamou alguma palavra de baixo calão ao ver o urso, logo depois vieram Kyle e Kenny, que se aproximaram com curiosidade do que lembrava um dos bonecos do palco. Nenhum deles além de Stan notou que o urso escondia algo atrás das costas, ou nas pequenas, porém chamativas, gotículas vermelhas nas pernas e tronco do urso dourado. Ninguém olhou fundo o suficiente através das órbitas negras e enxergou o que lembrava dois olhos vermelhos, malignos, além de Stan, que também percebeu que o urso, ou melhor, o homem – o assassino – encarava de volta._

_– Olá crianças, me chamo Golden Freddy*._


	4. Segunda noite

Dormir a tarde ao invés de a noite fazia o dia parecer consideravelmente mais curto do que realmente era, e Stan sentia como se não tivesse dormido nada. Passou todo o resto da tarde cansado, o dia fora bem improdutivo, apenas pagou as noites que ficou no hotel a beira de estrada e comprou alguns suprimentos, sendo que ele ainda precisava procurar algum apartamento para alugar. Mas poderia fazer isso depois, no final daquela semana receberia todo o salário, ai sim poderia procurar um outro emprego mais tranquilo e agradável que ser vigia noturno da pizzaria onde havia perdido seus amigos.

Também iria tentar se encontrar com sua irmã depois do trabalho, esperava que ela estivesse em casa de manhã cedo, faziam anos que não se viam.

Dez para as dez da noite já estava na pizzaria, havia uma quantidade considerável de clientes aquele horário e as crianças ainda corriam por ai e brincavam, fazendo Stan lembrar-se da época que era ele correndo e brincando. Mas de algum modo o lugar estava diferente, não eram os bonecos animatrônicos Toys ou as paredes com pintura nova, o ar dentro do estabelecimento parecia pesado, com uma aura que quase denunciava o que havia acontecido ali e lhe deixava tenso ao ponto de quase agradecer por não se lembrar do que ocorreu naquela noite. De fato só trabalhava ali por falta de opção.

Observava o lugar sentado em uma mesa qualquer longe do palco e comia uma fatia de pizza, que Phillip gentilmente ofereceu mais cedo, esperando dar o horário do seu turno. Havia chegado um pouco cedo demais, mas não tinha muito o que fazer fora dali, a imobiliária da cidade já estava fechada a essa hora. South Park sempre morria cedo.

O tempo passava e as últimas pessoas deixavam o estabelecimento, mais ou menos dez e quarenta, aparentemente, não havia mais nenhum cliente. Então os funcionários - Phillip, Clyde e Tweek – começaram a arrumar e limpar o local e, como era um ambiente bastante frequentado por crianças, custou algum tempo. Os bonecos animatrônicos foram desligados e iniciariam automaticamente a meia noite, exatamente como na noite anterior. Para o desgosto de Stan, óbvio, que havia tido uma das piores e mais assustadoras noites da sua vida, odiando pensar que aquilo se repetiria por mais quatro noites.

Ao terminar de ajudar os outros a organizar e limpar o salão se dirigiu a uma outra sala junto de Phillip, também com a intenção de ajudar, mas Craig o chamou antes para ajudar em alguma outra coisa que envolvia Toy Foxy – Apelidada _carinhosamente_ de Mangle pelos funcionários – que consistia basicamente em um boneco animatrônico destruído e sem a maior parte de seu traje, Mangle era apenas um amontoado de fios e peças metálicas que eram constantemente montados e remontados pelas crianças, sempre de maneira errada. Stan não entendia como os pais das crianças deixavam elas chegar perto de Mangle sendo que mesmo vista de longe parecia ter algumas partes perigosas naquele robô.

— Marsh, deve ter algumas peças espalhadas aqui, procure-as. – Craig ordenou assim que eles chegaram no lugar em questão.

Era um cômodo separado do principal por uma porta em formato de arco, as paredes e o piso eram iguais a todo o resto da pizzaria, mas haviam diversos desenhos infantis pregados em todas as paredes. Num dos cantos estava um tipo de caixa gigante de presente, no outro Mangle totalmente destroçada e espalhados por ai varias peças metálicas de robô junto com brinquedos. Começou a recolhe-las.

— Você vai remontar?

— Mesmo sabendo que os pirralhos vão destruir tudo de novo? Vou. Ordens do Token. – Craig, ajoelhado no chão, juntava as partes metálicas mais próximas e as montada de modo irregular em Mangle. – Sempre da um puta trabalho, mas paciência...

— Entendi...

— Você vai mesmo continuar trabalhando aqui Marsh?

— Pretendo. – Pegou do chão algo que parecia ser um tipo de cabeça de endoesqueleto, observou-a por alguns segundos antes de entregar ao outro homem.

— Eu realmente não trabalharia aqui se fosse você. – Pegou a cabeça e encaixou em um ponto qualquer, então falou com um tom de voz mais baixo, sem lhe encarar. – Especialmente você...

Ele havia soado um pouco... perturbado, talvez? Não conseguiu identificar exatamente o que havia no tom de voz, muito menos o que poderia existir por trás daquelas palavras. No final decidiu não perguntar mais nada.

Em mais ou menos vinte minutos conseguiram juntar tudo e levar o robô destroçado para os fundos da área dos funcionários, a sala de manutenção, onde também ficavam os animatrônicos antigos, Mangle seria remontada no dia seguinte. Craig foi embora as onze e quarenta e, mesmo faltando poucos minutos para o turno de Stan começar, ele passou antes na cozinha para pegar um pouco de café. A maior parte das luzes da pizzaria estavam apagadas e o salão onde ficava o palco terrivelmente escuro, e os Toys muito mais sombrios naquele ambiente agora com pouca iluminação, quase podia sentir como se aqueles robôs estivessem seguindo-lhe com os olhos. 

_Talvez eu esteja ficando paranoico_ , pensou antes de dar uma última olhada e apressar o passo na direção da sala de vigia. Ao entrar sentou na cadeira giratória e colocou o caneco branco cheio da bebida quente e amarga na mesa de madeira antes de pegar o tablet por onde vigiava as câmeras, faltavam cinco minutos para a meia noite no momento em que o telefone tocou. Era uma gravação como na noite anterior.

_"Olá amigo! Eu não pensei que você realmente voltaria aqui para a segunda noite, quase não acreditei quando me avisaram para gravar uma outra mensagem, mas parece que você conseguiu ter sorte, bem, eu disse que você se sairia bem.... Mas todos se saem bem na primeira noite..."_

O homem do telefone sussurrou a última frase e Stan achou melhor não pensar muito sobre isso.

_"Sugiro que você veja as câmeras enquanto eu falo, repito que não tem perigo algum, mas só por garantia..."_

Stan achou melhor seguir o conselho dele, mas felizmente todos os bonecos animatrônicos estavam em seus lugares. 

_"Ei, você já chegou a ver os antigos? Eles são até bem tímidos nas primeiras noites e na minha opinião já deveriam ter sido desativados totalmente, mas o Craig insiste que para manter algumas peças boas eles precisam ficar ligados pelo menos de noite, mas, cá entre nos, ele so fala isso porque nunca viu aquelas coisas nesse turno."_

A voz deu um riso amargo, Stan não sabia que Craig nunca havia estado na Freddy Fazbear naquele horário, talvez ele fosse somente o mecânico mesmo. Então por que ele havia lhe avisado outro dia para não trabalhar ali, agindo como se soubesse?

_"Eu sempre vou preferir o designer dos Toys, mas os antigos tem uma historia interessante... Antes deles terem sido desligados definitivamente da pizzaria, três meses depois do desaparecimento daquelas crianças, além de os problemas com a vigilância sanitária, os bonecos animatrônicos pareciam estar com um tipo de e-erro no computador interno... As vezes eles falavam palavras, frases, que n-não estavam em suas programações... Parece coisa de filme, não é? Robôs agindo independentemente dos humanos, inacreditável."_

Completamente inacreditável, Stan só considerava chances disso ser verdade pelo fato dos animatrônicos saírem andando de noite para tentar entrar em sua sala. Pelas câmeras viu que Toy Bonnie já havia deixado o palco e agora se encontrava parado no corredor da área dos funcionários, encarando a câmera. O moreno sentiu um arrepio subir sua espinha, não era de frio, o aquecedor estava ligado.

_"Os que mais demonstraram esse erro foram Freddy e Chica... Através de brigas. Sim, brigas sutis, mas preocupantes no ponto de vista dos funcionários na época, isso sem falar no quanto eles agiam estranho perto de qualquer adulto... Enfim, Freddy costumava interromper Chica quando ela falava com frases programadas e as vezes aleatórias, era engraçado principalmente quando o timbre das vozes também mudava. A 'segunda voz' da Chica, nas raras ocasiões que apareceu, era sem duvidas a mais estranha e hilária! Eles funcionaram até bastante tempo nesse estado, a administração da Freddy Fazbear era incompetente se comparado com a atual."_

Stan teve que concordar, mas não prestava muita atenção, Toy Chica sem seu bico estava agachada perto de um tubo de ventilação, perto do chão, sem grade. Uma possibilidade assustadora passou pela sua mente, mas felizmente as grades das tubulações na sala estavam muito bem parafusadas. Perguntou-se por um momento se aqueles robôs tinham força suficiente para arrebentar a grade, tinha esperança que não. 

_"Tudo terminou definitivamente quando a família Black comprou os direitos da empresas a alguns anos, e por todo esse tempo a pizzaria nunca esteve melhor, eu digo isso com certeza pois já trabalhei ai até mesmo na época do Fredbear's Family Diner. Os Toys são claramente melhores, mas posso admitir ao menos aqui que eles não tem o mesmo carisma que os antigos tiveram nos últimos meses de funcionamento, se ignorarmos o cheiro e os líquidos suspeitos que saiam deles. Acredite, eu vi isso pessoalmente."_

Era bastante estranho que o homem do telefone tivesse gravado tudo isso apenas para lhe informar, mas não reclamaria.

_"Não esqueça das câmeras, preste atenção nos corredores e lembre-se de economizar energia. Boa sorte."_

— Vou precisar...

Sussurrou para ninguém em especial depois de beber um gole do café, mas quase engasgou quando escutou os passos metálicos no corredor esquerdo e, sem fazer questão de ver qual dos robôs era, fechou imediatamente a porta. Sentiu o coração acelerar pela a adrenalina quando viu, no tablet, todos os Toys fora do palco e o antigo Bonnie de pé no meio da sala de manutenção com os dois pontos vermelhos no rosto acesos, encarando a câmera. Puta merda, pensou, engoliu com dificuldade a saliva e decidiu que não gostava de nenhuma das duas versões do animatrônico coelho, ambos eram assustadores os mais assustadores de todos na sua opinião.

Mudou para a câmera da cova do pirata e se deparou com as cortinas totalmente abertas, sem o Foxy onde ele deveria estar, então começou a procurar o robô pelos locais e teve tempo de ve-lo se aproximar por um dos corredores. Poucos segundos depois de fechar a porta ainda aberta escutou batidas, reprimiu um grito, foi impossível não se assustar. Apertou a tela do aparelho eletrônico em mãos, eram duas da madrugada e a energia ja estava em setenta e quatro por cento, em seguida abriu ambas as portas, precisava economizar naquela noite.  
Um sopro na orelha de Stan o fez se arrepiar completamente, ouviu uma voz conhecida, uma voz que escutara poucas vezes em sua vidas e mesmo assim era inconfundível.

_Você precisa nos ajudar Stan, só você pode fazer isso..._

A voz era de Kenny ou estava mesmo ficando louco?

**~*~*~**

Observando superficialmente a pizzaria parecia estar vazia e escura, não havia um único som além de o zumbido de algumas maquinas ligadas e os passos do robôs. Qualquer um que visse o lugar assim jamais imaginaria as atrocidades que aconteceram entre aquelas paredes, o sangue de inocentes que fora derramado por algum tipo de prazer doentio e sádico, dos crimes imperdoáveis que ficaram sem justiça. Ninguém jamais imaginou que existia um assassino se escondendo naquele meio, que esse assassino mataria as inocentes crianças pelo insano prazer de matar e como ele ficaria impune por isso.

Ao observar mais atentamente, ou melhor, escutando mais atentamente pode-se perceber sussurros, lamentos, vozes raivosas e choros de todos aqueles que tiveram suas vidas ceifadas ali pelo cruel assassino. Suas almas ainda estavam na pizzaria, perdidas, vagando sem esperança. Havia um tipo de desejo louco, uma necessidade beirando a existencial, de vingança cravada naquelas pobres almas. Elas descansariam em paz somente e se somente o assassino pagasse por cada um dos seus graves pecados.

Porém, quem era o assassino?

Como era o seu rosto?

O nome?

As almas não se lembravam, o assassino usou covardemente uma máscara enquanto lhes matou. Entretanto havia uma única coisa marcante e inesquecível nele, um par de incomuns e artificiais _olhos vermelhos_. Então as crianças se agarraram naquela única pista, e por ela iriam conseguir a tão almejada vingança para, finalmente, serem livres.

Mas elas não conseguiram sua vingança sozinhas, as almas não tinham a presença necessária no mundo dos vivos e elas precisavam de alguém que tivesse. 

Até que Stan reapareceu e as almas se lembraram de quem ele era, da época que ele era uma criança e brincava com Kyle, Kenny, Eric e Butters, quando todos estavam vivos.

As almas decidiram, Stan precisava ajudar, só ele poderia fazer isso. Entre todos os outros, somente ele havia visto o rosto do cúmplice do assassino na noite da matança.

Toda aquela obscura história de assassinato aconteceu na Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear, e por mais que anos e anos tivessem passado, a marca do que ocorreu dificilmente desapareceria. Os possuidores de ouvidos mais sagazes escutariam as vozes das crianças mortas, os mais observadores enxergariam as cicatrizes terríveis no lugar e apenas os fortes não iriam ignorar cada um daqueles sinais.


	5. Shelly

As horas se arrastaram dolorosamente lentas na visão de Stan, já que tudo que ele queria era que a noite passasse logo, que o seu turno terminasse de uma vez. Desesperou-se as cinco e quarenta quando viu a energia em dez por cento, por muito pouco não deu tempo, por muito pouco os animatrônicos não lhe alcançaram. Agora, seis e quinze, o moreno encontrava-se na cozinha com o segundo caneco de café quente recém preparado desde que seu turno terminará, somente esperando Clyde ou Phillip aparecerem logo para que pudesse sair, e não tardou para alguém aparecer, porém nenhum dos dois anteriormente citados.

Tweek pareceu se assustar quando viu Stan de costas para o balcão , mas não mais que o próprio, que quase engasgou com o café, os passos daquele magro homem demais eram estranhamente silenciosos e essa característica entrava em conflito com o nervosismo exagerado dele, parecia estar ansioso, seus ombros estavam ligeiramente tensos e a maneira que mexia as mãos e puxava uma manga do casaco cinza que usava por cima do uniforme roxo, como em um tique nervoso, que denunciava ainda mais o seu estado, sem falar que parecia estar terrivelmente cansado. Então Stan disse a primeira frase que lhe veio à mente:

— Quer um pouco? – Perguntou, fazendo menção do que oferecia com o próprio caneco meio vazio.  
Demorou mais de dois segundos para os ombros do homem loiro relaxarem e até mesmo soltar a manga do uniforme, ele olhou para o líquido quente fumegante dentro da peça de porcelana por poucos instantes antes de sorrir fraco e falar, gaguejando imperceptivelmente:

— P-por favor.

Não parou para prestar atenção quando Tweek foi pegar um pouco do café na garrafa térmica, estava ocupado demais lavando o caneco que acabara de usar e, em seguida, conferindo o dinheiro para o ônibus. Apesar de o cansaço, não iria mais adiar a visita para a casa da sua irmã, precisava avisar que ainda não estava morto, o relógio de ponteiro com o rosto de Freddy marcava seis e vinte e cinco, ainda faltavam vinte minutos para o próximo ônibus, então se virou para ir embora, mas viu aquele homem loiro de aparência cansada e escuras olheiras sob os olhos castanhos claros lhe encarando seriamente.

— E-eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas p-por que você continua trabalhando a-aqui? – Tweek se pronunciou pela segunda vez depois que chegou ali, com uma pergunta de resposta óbvia, porém isso não deixava menos justificável. Ele bebia café em um caneco em um tom verde extremamente chamativo, e tomou um gole segundos depois de terminar de falar.

— Falta de opção, entende? – Viu Tweek acenar com a cabeça em compreensão. – Não tem muitos lugares em South Park precisando de funcionários... Não que eu saiba.

— R-realmente não tem...

— Mas por que essa pergunta?

No instante depois dessa pergunta o loiro desviou o olhar nervosamente para a porta, como se estivesse garantindo que outra pessoa não aparecer ali, e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de beber mais café, agora segurando o caneco com ambas as mãos, sem se importar com a porcelana quente. Finalmente voltando a encarar Stan, a voz dele soou baixa e lhe faltou a gagueira por um momento, parecia temer que algo ou alguém estivesse pudesse escutar o que estava prestes a falar: 

— Se você ficar aqui, _ele_ pode te matar.

— Ele quem?

— Eu não sei quem ele é, mas ele pode querer _terminar o trabalho que não concluiu_. – Bebeu o resto do café antes de continuar, mantendo a voz baixa, nervosa e falando como se estivesse repetindo as palavras de outra pessoa. – E _agora é a oportunidade perfeita..._

Antes que pudesse fazer mais perguntas, tomou um susto quando uma terceira pessoa entrou e interrompeu Tweek, quase como de propósito, mas certamente era só impressão sua.  


— Tweek...? – Craig disse enquanto passou pela porta, com uma cara de sono de quem acabou de acordar. – Tem café?

O moreno lhe cumprimentou brevemente antes de pegar um copo descartável de refrigerante e enche-lo com o que sobrará de café na garrafa térmica, logo depois viu ele se aproximar de Tweek e os dois começaram a conversar sobre algum assunto casual de a irmã de alguém estar casando com um babaca - isso de acordo com Craig. O loiro não gaguejava, e também não parecia tão nervoso quanto a poucos minutos atrás, quando conversaram e agia como se ela nunca tivesse acontecido. Pensou em como aquela atitude foi estranha, Tweek não parecia incomodado de maneira nenhuma com Craig, mas tinha outras coisas para fazer além de uma conversa absolutamente bizarra sobre estar correndo risco de vida, sem falar que isso não poderia ser verdade... Mas e se for? Stan achou melhor parar de pensar naquilo, realmente tinha mais o que fazer.

Olhou o relógio, faltavam cinco minutos para o próximo ônibus. Tratou de fechar o casaco e por o gorro antes de se despedir dos dois outros presentes na cozinha, andou rapidamente pela pizzaria até a saída e abriu a porta. O céu estava cinzento e nevava o suficiente para ser um incomodo. Atravessou a rua até o ponto de ônibus do outro lado e apoiou as costas no poste, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco para se manter aquecido.

Não tardou para o automóvel parar ali e Stan embarcar nele. Haviam apenas mais duas pessoas, uma mulher com mais ou menos a sua idade de longos cabelos escuros que ouvia música por um par de fones de ouvidos verde berrante e um homem, usando um capuz sentado em um dos mais no fundo, com a cabeça apoiada contra a vidro, aparentemente cochilando. Escolheu um lugar alguns acentos a frente de homem e do lado oposto a qual a mulher sentava, encostou a cabeça no vidro gelado e começou a observar a paisagem pela qual o ônibus passava, tudo coberto por neve, poucas casas e muitas árvores, mas a medida que se aproximasse do centro, as árvores diminuiriam de quantidade e as construções ficariam mais numerosas, mas demoraria pelo menos meia hora, com as ruas sem trânsito, para chegar em alguma parada próxima de onde Shelly morava.

**~^~^~**

A casa onde sua irmã morava ainda era a mesma de anos atrás, talvez com a pintura amarela um pouco mais gasta desde a última vez que havia visto, e se destacava no meio de tantas outras construções mais altas e modernas. A medida que caminhava mais para perto pela calçada viu como a pintura estava descascada e a caixa de correio visivelmente torta para a esquerda, em poucos segundos já estava na frente da porta, torcendo para que alguém estivesse acordado e em casa, apertou o botão da campainha.

Demorou mais ou menos vintes segundos antes da portar ser aberta, mas não por quem esperava que fosse, e sim por Henrietta, a esposa da sua irmã.

— Stanley...!? – Quando ela abriu a porta, pode ver com mais clareza como os cabelos negros delas estavam mais curtos do que se lembrava e que ela usava roupas de cores escuras, como sempre parecia que estava indo para um enterro. – Puta merda, pensei que você tivesse morrido, garoto! 

— Não, eu não morri Henrietta. – Sorriu sem jeito, a mulher não havia mudado nada em todos esses anos, inclusive a mania dela de lhe chamar de garoto, mesmo já sendo um homem adulto. – Sem querer ser chato, a Shelly está?

Ela e sua irmã haviam casado quando Stan tinha mais ou menos quinze para dezesseis anos de idade, mesmo a contra gosto dos seus pais, mas não era como se Shelly se importasse com isso. A história delas juntas era incrível e longa.

— Ela está lá dentro, pode entrar. – Disse dando espaço para que entrasse, e rapidamente indo para algum outro cômodo em que não conseguiu ver dali.

Depois de entrar e fechar a porta, Stan viu uma decoração para a sala bastante diferente do que se lembrava, os móveis eram todos com tons de preto ou outras cores escutas e com um aspecto de ser antigo, de longe representavam os gostos de Henrietta, porém o que realmente chamou a sua atenção foi um brinquedo em cima da mesa de centro que se destacava sobre as demais coisas, uma boneca Barbie princesa. Não demorou muito tempo para a sua irmã entrar a sala pela porta que lembrava ser a cozinha, que usava um casaco com gola alta grosso de lã vermelha e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, ela estava exatamente como se lembrava.

— Então você realmente está vivo!? – Shelly disse em um tom ligeiramente debochado, mas em seguida sorriu, se aproximou do irmão e lhe deu um abraço cheio de saudade, que foi igualmente retribuído. – Como vão as coisas?

— Poderiam estar pior...

Logo ambos estavam ocupando os sofás da sala, Stan o maior que ficava no meio e Shelly o de dois lugares na esquerda, conversando sobre tudo o que havia acontecido por todos aqueles anos sem a presença um do outro. A mulher falou em como ela e Henrietta haviam conseguido adotar Sarah, uma menininha de quatro anos de idade, a mais ou menos um ano e até mostrou uma foto dela por um porta-retrato na mesinha de centro, uma garotinha linda de cabelos crespos e pele escura.

— Pelo menos para avisar isso, você poderia ter me ligado.

— Você nunca tem número fixo, Stan. – Respondeu revirando os o olhos e, logo depois, arrumou o porta-retratos onde estava antes. – E bem que poderia arrumar um... Imagine se algo acontecesse? Eu não teria como te ligar.

— Nada vai acontecer, Shelly.

Quem tivesse conhecido os dois irmãos somente na infância conturbada que tiveram, veria uma diferença pesada na relação dos dois. Antigamente mal conseguiam ficar no mesmo cômodo da casa sem que Shelly batesse no irmão ou que Stan irritasse a irmã, mas agora, sendo os únicos parentes de sangue um do outro, precisavam no mínimo se dar bem.

— Mas por que você voltou?

— O dinheiro que eu tinha só dava para comprar uma passagem de ônibus até aqui.

— Você está sem dinheiro?

— Não, eu até já arrumei um trabalho.

— Stan Marsh conseguiu um trabalho tão rápido assim? O mundo vai acabar depois dessa. – Shelly comentou com a sua típica ironia. – Onde?

— Na Freddy Fazbear...

O silêncio reinou por breves segundos depois daquilo e a mulher lhe encarou por todo esse tempo, com surpresa e duvida no olhar, como se realmente não acreditasse no que o irmão havia acabado de falar, e ela possuía motivos para isso.

— Está tudo bem trabalhar lá...?

— Eu não me lembro de nada, porquê não estaria, Shelly. – Ultimamente aquilo estava se tornando uma meia verdade. – É serio, não se preocupe com isso, e eu preciso mesmo desse trabalho.

— Se você esta dizendo... – Ela não parecia muito convencida pelas palavras de Stan, mas deu uma rápida olhada no relógio de pulso que usava por baixo do casaco, puxando o tecido para cima. – Eu vou ir deixar a Sarah na escola agora, você precisa de carona?

— Como você adivinhou?


	6. Terceira noite

_Naquele dia, depois da festa de aniversário, todos foram dormir na casa de Eric, Stan lembrou, de todos o garoto gordinho era o que morava mais próximo da pizzaria, demorava em torno de dez minutos a pé para chegasse lá, e era exatamente isso que as crianças planejavam. Para encontrar o urso dourado. Desde a primeira vez que viu Golden Freddy, não confiou nele e nem em suas palavras, a maioria dessas que não conseguia lembrar, mas os seus amigos confiaram. Eric queria a surpresa na qual o "animatrônico" havia prometido mais cedo e todos os outros também estavam curiosos, menos Stan, mas o urso mostraria somente se todos fossem, e isso lhe incluía. As crianças se agasalharam e saíram no meio da noite, conseguia lembrar do frio intenso nos minutos de caminhada e nos mesmos minutos que ficou insistindo para que voltassem... Mas Eric estava decidido a ir e Butters, como sempre, iria acompanha-lo, Kyle disse que estava curioso quanto ao urso dourado e Kenny esperava apenas que tivesse pizza de graça. Stan era o único com um pé atrás em relação a sair escondido no meio da noite para encontrar um estranho, seus pais diziam que ele nunca deveria falar com estranhos..._

_"Mas o Golden Freddy não é um estranho!" Conseguiu lembrar de Eric falando isso em algum momento, irritado com a sua hesitação._

_"Exatamente! E-ele falou o nome dele para a gente!" Butters, como de costume, concordou com o garoto gordinho. Porém se lembrava que ele também não parecia muito seguro quanto ao o que estavam fazendo._

_"Não seja um medroso, Stan. O que de tão ruim pode acontecer?" Lembrou na maneira segura que Kyle disse aquilo, pela primeira vez sem enxergar algo errado em uma situação como a que estavam._

_Não conseguiu puxar da memória nada que Kenny falou na sua última noite de vida, se é que ele havia dito qualquer coisa, de todos no grupo ele sempre era o mais calado, e quando falava a parka laranja abafava a maior parte do som. Raras foram as vezes que o garoto loiro soltou duas palavras sem estar vestido com aquela roupa para frio._

_Pela primeira vez viu a pizzaria com a maioria esmagadora das luzes apagadas, fazendo do ambiente bem mais assustador do que realmente era, e observou o quantos os bonecos animatrônicos ficavam mais tenebrosos. Sentiu vontade de ir embora e tal vontade apenas aumentou ao ver Golden Freddy, com o seu traje estranhamente dourado e de aparência velha, parado perto de uma das mesas, que se destacava de todas as outras por ser única em que as cinco cadeiras estavam no chão. Todos os amigos de Stan o ultrapassaram, conversando alto e cumprimentando o urso, quando o garoto parou por um momento para observar aquela figura tão estranha. Lembrou em como um carro passou pela frente da pizzaria e dos seus faróis acessos iluminando uma parte do cômodo pelas janelas, naquele momento viu o par de olhos vermelhos do "urso" lhe encarando, muito bem escondidos dentro das duas órbitas escuras, porém ainda terrivelmente assustadores, como os olhos de um predador sobre a sua presa, calculando friamente como iria mata-lá._

_As lembranças do que havia acontecido até certo ponto eram extremamente vagas, isso até Golden Freddy os chamarem para uma outra sala, afirmando ser a sala onde a tão esperada surpresa estava guardada, então todos os seus amigos o seguiram cegamente._

_Mas Stan se recusou, e essa foi sua salvação._

**~^~^~**

Stan conseguia se lembrar, com uma estranha riqueza de detalhes, do sonho que tivera de tarde, um reflexo de mais uma memoria da sua infância e não tinha certeza se desejava lembrar de mais momentos daquele acontecimento em especial, mas não pensar naquilo era inevitável, não enquanto não tinha mais nada o que fazer esperando seu turno começar. Novamente, havia chegado um pouco mais cedo do que deveria, e via o pouco movimento da pizzaria naquele horário da noite, se perguntando porquê simplesmente não fechavam o lugar um pouco mais cedo... Porém, talvez fosse melhor do jeito que estava, quanto menos tempo precisasse passar ali, mais chances tinha de sair vivo.

Naquela noite, nem Damien e nem Phillip estavam presentes no turno antes do de Stanley, aparentemente os dois precisavam resolver alguns problemas de mudança. Se Tweek não tivesse falado, jamais teria imaginado que os dois estavam juntos, não que fosse uma informação relevante no final das contas.

Faltavam dez para as dez da noite quando desligaram os animatrônicos, mas ainda sim a pizzaria não foi fechada. Adultos se preparavam para pagar a conta, algumas poucas crianças ainda brincavam entre si correndo por todo o salão e viu Clyde passando um pano em uma das mesas antes de colocar as cadeiras sobre ela. A mesa em que estava era uma mais isolada, possuindo uma boa visão para todo o local e sendo longe do palco, com uma caneca de café vazia enfeitando a superfície de plástico colorido, e foi daquele ponto que pode ver uma mulher, com mais ou menos da sua idade, entrando no estabelecimento. Mesmo de longe, Stan sentiu que a conhecia de algum lugar.

Seguindo ela com os olhos a viu falar com Tweek, logo após ele dar a conta para os últimos na pizzaria, os dois conversaram por poucos momentos e rapidamente o loiro atravessou a porta de alumínio onde ficava a cozinha. A mulher, antes de costas para Stan, virou-se na direção dele e passou os olhos negros por todo o lugar antes de os parar no homem sentado na mesa do canto. _Wendy?_ Se não fosse, era alguém muito parecido. Mas a morena estreitou o olhar ao lhe ver, parecendo tentar se lembrar de alguma coisa e logo arregalou os olhos, desviando das mesas e indo rapidamente na sua direção. _Sim, é ela._

— Meu Deus, Stan, é mesmo você?

— Falo o mesmo, Wendy. – Logo tratou de se levantar, para poder cumprimentar a mulher com um aperto de mão e um sorriso meramente educado. – Faz quanto tempo...?

— Cinco anos! Eu pensei que você estivesse morto.

Na época que ainda fazia faculdade para administração, a pelo menos uns sete anos atrás, Stanley e Wendy namoravam desde o ensino médio, mas os caminhos de ambos foram cada vez se distanciando mais até o momento que ficou insustável e a mulher decidiu que deveriam terminar. Então ela foi para uma ótima faculdade de jornalismo, em Denver, praticamente ao mesmo tempo que Stan decidiu abandonar a sua por causa de alguns problemas e complicações pessoais. Enfim, era um passado que preferia não ficar pensando muito.

Ela estava muito diferente desde a última vez que a viu, a começar pelo cabelo curto na altura do queixo – Stan se lembrava dela com os cabelos muito longos – e cobertos por uma boina vermelha escura que também protegia as orelhas, as roupas dela eram bem mais formais, de trabalho mesmo e todas combinando, que as calças e camisas largas que usou durante toda a adolescência. Porém, o mais estranho de tudo era o salto vermelho.

— Pois é... E eu não imaginava que você ainda estivesse morando nessa cidade.

— Na verdade eu vim aqui a trabalho, acabei de chegar.

Era bastante estranho que ela tivesse acabado de chegar na cidade e viesse logo ali...

— E o que você está fazendo aqui essa hora da noite? – A morena questionou, com curiosidade.

— Bem, eu trabalho aqui.

— Você... Sério?! – Wendy parecia desacreditada com a informação.

— Não é novidade, eu sempre trabalhei em lugares assim. – Com isso ele queria dizer lanchonetes e afins, principalmente quando era adolescente.

— Não, eu sei disso, mas o meu trabalho aqui é fazer uma matéria sobre o que aconteceu aqui na pizzaria, e como ela está tantos anos depois.

Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos. Ela sabia do que havia lhe acontecido, ou pelo menos do que os jornais da época divulgaram que havia.

— Então você descobriu...

— Na verdade eu soube faz um tempo, mas você poderia ter me contado na época. – A mulher arrumou a bolsa no seu ombro direito e colocou uma mão na cintura.

— Não sei se o trauma de ver o assassinato de todos os seus melhores amigos é um bom assunto para se falar com a namorada. – Stan não controlou o sarcasmo, não conseguiria, não com aquela mulher.

— Mas por que você está trabalhando logo aqui? – Aquilo era de fato o que mais a surpreendeu.

Impacientemente o homem voltou a se sentar na cadeira, aquele assunto não lhe era nenhum pouco agradável e ele preferia não estar tendo aquela conversa. 

— Falta de opção...

— Stanley – Ela disse, estreitando os olhos em desconfiança. – qualquer pessoa nunca voltaria a pisar os pés aqui se tivesse passado por o que você passou.

— Mas eu não sou qualquer pessoa. – Retrucou imediatamente.

— Você é insuportável! 

— Eu acho que já ouvi isso antes...

Os motivos para o término do namoro dos dois eram possuíam bem mais fatores do que a distância de South Park para Denver, mesmo namorando por tanto tempo quanto os dois namoraram, mesmo passando cinco anos sem ver um ao outro, não conseguiam concordar, se dar bem e o verdadeiro mistério era como conseguiram ficar juntos por quase quatro anos. 

Quem os interrompeu foi Tweek, que trazia em mãos uma pizza embalada para viagem, o loiro olhou nervosamente para os dois, percebendo o clima tenso que os cercava, mas Stan não deu atenção. Wendy brevemente agradeceu Tweek e lhe pagou, mas antes de sair se despediu do homem sentado à mesa, puramente por educação:

— Passar bem, Stanely.

**~^~^~**

As onze e cinquenta e cinco, Stan já se encontrava sentado a sala de vigia, verificando as câmeras. Meia noite e dez Toy Bonnie já havia deixado e perambulava pela pizzaria. Meia noite e vinte percebeu que nenhuma mensagem fora gravada e transmitida naquela noite, o moreno não negaria que estava sentido falta daquele detalhe. Meia noite e quarenta e Toy Chica já estava na porta a sua direita, fazendo a energia diminuir terrivelmente rápido por causa da porta de segurança.

Agora, uma e meia da madrugada, a energia já estava quase em cinquenta por cento e o desespero tomava conta de Stan aos poucos, esse sentimento ficava mais presente à medida que o número no canto do tablet em suas mãos diminuía. Algo estava errado, conseguia sentir, a energia nunca havia diminuído tão rápido antes, por mais que Toy Chica insistisse em ficar andando para lá e para cá no corredor à direita. Era como se alguma outra coisa estivesse deliberadamente gastando o pouco de energia que possuía, lhe sabotando para que ficasse sem nada. Quando as luzes piscaram sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e a adrenalina ser jogada em suas veias, em maior quantidade que antes.

Verificou se o animatrônico ainda estava na porta e parou para olhar as câmeras, os robôs estavam particularmente ativos naquela noite, especialmente os antigos. Freddy, o qual raramente dava as caras, se encontrava no salão encarando a câmera assustador e profundamente, como se realmente estivesse lhe vendo atrás da lente. Não conseguia ver Chica, mas provavelmente quem batia as panelas na cozinha era aquela robô. O velho Bonnie se encontrava estático no seu lugar de origem, de pé e com apenas as orelhas quebradas se movendo pesadamente, os dois pontos no rosto pareciam querer enxergar através da lente, até sua alma. Foxy foi o único entre eles que manteu-se parado, escondido dentro das cortinas da cova do pirata, o que era ótimo, aquele animatrônico era o mais rápido de todos os outros.

Mais uma vez a luz falhou e quando ela voltou Stan jurou ter visto uma sombra na porta esquerda, não resistiu e coçou os olhos observando que ela não havia sumido. Então veio a dor de cabeça, começou como um leve e ignorável incomodo atrás dos olhos, até aumentar para um ponto que o homem desejava que as luzes todas apagassem e foda-se o risco que isso com certeza traria. A sombra permanecia na porta, meio escondida do lado de fora, como se estivesse hesitante em entrar e observasse os seus movimentos. Stan sentia-se assustado com aquele tipo de sombra com formato humano, é muito, mas a dor de cabeça não deixava de tirar boa parte da sua atenção e paciência

_Stan... Você lembra da gente, não lembra?_

Sentiu um arrepio quando uma voz soou em seu ouvido, uma voz de criança, com um tom baixo e hesitante. A luz falhou por um momento, alguma coisa estava muito errada com o gerador.

_Você lembra do dia que ele nos matou, certo?_

Sim... Não, na verdade, não de tudo... Mas no momento que colocou os pés de volta na Freddy Fazbear, começou a se lembrar. As mãos de Stan suavam muito e seu coração batia muito mais rápido do que o normal, haviam coisas demais acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Aquela voz, as horas não passando como deveriam, Toy Chica insistindo em ficar na porta e a energia diminuindo em questão de poucos minutos. Mas entre tudo aquilo, decidiu olhar para a sombra, com o corpo travado na cadeira e sem nenhuma reação em mente.

_Todos nós estamos com raiva. Com ódio. Ele roubou as nossas vidas. Queremos vingança, mas não sabemos quem ele é. Não sabemos o seu rosto._

Stan estava mesmo ficando louco? Seria um tipo de alucinação causa pela dor de cabeça?

_Mas você... Você pode nos ajudar, você viu o outro._

Sim, sem sombra de dúvidas, sim.

Então, sem aviso prévio, todas as luzes se apagaram. A energia havia chegado em zero por cento, mas, de algum modo, ainda conseguia ver a sombra. Stan sequer teve tempo para se desesperar.

_Tudo que nós pedimos é que você traga ele até aqui, por favor, Stan._

Naquela última frase finalmente reconheceu a voz de Kyle e sentiu um súbita vontade ajudá-lo. De ajudar todos no que estavam pedindo, por mais insano que pudesse parecer e de fato era. Escutou os passos metálicos de Toy Chica entrando na sala e, em algum ponto, a dor de cabeça tornou-se insuportável demais para que ficasse acordado, por mais que quisesse.

_Nós ainda somos melhores amigos, né?_


	7. Jornais

Quando abriu os olhos, Stanley se viu debruçado sobre a mesa da sala de vigia, na completa escuridão. Com a cabeça pesada obrigou-se a apoiar as mãos na madeira e levantar o tronco. Pela luz opaca e vermelha do relógio digital a pilhas na parede descobriu que eram seis e sete da manhã, logo alguém chegaria para ocupar o próximo turno, provavelmente Damien ou Clyde.

O moreno esfregou os olhos com uma mão e tombou com a cabeça para trás, recordando dos eventos acontecidos a poucas horas e se perguntando como ainda estava ali, não esmagado, sangrando e morto dentro de um maldito traje de Freddy Fazbear em algum canto daquela merda de pizzaria. Mesmo que, o mais sensato a se fazer talvez fosse não questionar e somente ficar grato por ainda estar vivo…

_Deve ser porque eles precisam da minha ajuda_. Concluiu em pensamentos, sim, essa poderia ser uma resposta boa o suficiente no momento.

Ele ficou daquela maneira por mais alguns minutos, pensando e encarando o teto escuro sem realmente vê-lo, antes de se apoiar nos braços da cadeira e levantar, ligeiramente tonto, assim tateou a parede às cegas procurando pelo interruptor, descobrindo pouco tempo depois que a luz funcionava muito bem. Bem o bastante para fazer a sua dor de cabeça voltar subitamente, ainda sim fraca o suficiente para estar suportável.

Tudo que Stan desejava e precisava no momento era de uma grande, forte e fumegante xícara de café.

Fez questão de vestir o casaco, guardar as luvas e o gorro nos bolsos do mesmo antes de sair da sala e caminhar rapidamente pelo restaurante até a cozinha, sentindo como se os animatrônicos no palco estivessem acompanhando os seus passos com os seus olhos robóticos. Já no cômodo desejado, antes de qualquer coisa, preparou o café e pegou um copo descartável para encher até quase a borda. Em um movimento brusco para beber, um pouco da bebida escapou e escorreu pelo copo, pingando no chão, Stan só não se queimou por estar segurando na borda, mas também sequer chegou a notar aquilo.

_Descobrir quem é o assassino…_ Ainda não entendia o motivo de simplesmente não conseguir parar de pensar naquilo. Sabia que ele só poderia ser alguém de dentro da pizzaria, algum funcionário da época, especialmente por ter tido acesso ao traje de Golden Freddy e ter chaves para entrar no meio da noite. Mas isso era o óbvio. Onde será que Token guardava as informações dos antigos funcionários? Será que elas ainda estavam ali? Por onde deveria começar a procurar? Deu mais um gole no café, entretido demais nos próprios pensamentos para notar a entrada de mais uma pessoa no cômodo, uma pessoa que nunca havia visto antes.

— Ah? Não é o Tweek...?

Virou-se na direção da voz, vendo uma figura feminina parada segurando a porta com uma mão. Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos repicados em um tom aberto demais para ser natural, era um pouco mais alta que Stan e, fazendo um julgamento preconceituoso sobre as roupas largadas e o tênis vermelho surrado, também parecia ser uma adolescente com no máximo dezessete anos. A ruiva o encarou por um momento, com dúvida, e quando estava prestes a abrir a boca para falar, uma outra voz interrompeu:

— Ele tá ai? – Conseguiu reconhecer a voz de Craig, que logo apareceu por detrás da garota ruiva, que deu-lhe espaço para entrar. – É só você...

— Bom dia pra você também, Craig.

— Não me olhe assim, eu pensei que você estivesse morto.

Um momento pesado de silêncio.

— E por que eu estaria morto?

— Vai saber. – Falou em um murmuro, passando pela garota ruiva e indo encher a próxima caneca com café.

O mais estranho de tudo era como ele falava sobre a sua morte, com uma normalidade mórbida, como se não fosse nada demais. Na verdade, Craig parecia quase surpreso por lhe ver vivo e bebendo um pouco café na cozinha, praticamente como se antes estivesse certo de sua morte, o olhar dele denunciava isso, por mais discreto que fosse.

— Bem – A outra presente finalmente se pronunciou, atraindo a atenção de ambos os outros dois. – e você é...?

— Pode me chamar de Stan.

Stan descobriu, depois de pouco tempo de conversa, que o nome da garota era Rebecca – Craig a chamava sempre por "Red", provavelmente um apelido – ela era a prima de Craig e havia acabado de chegar na cidade. Não entendeu muito bem quando os primos começaram a discutir, mas aparentemente ela estava ali por conta de um castigo dado pelos pais por "mal comportamento" no colégio. Basicamente a ruiva havia sido expulsa do colégio por alguma razão e fora obrigada a passar o resto do ano, até mais ou menos antes do Natal, em uma cidade de interior ridiculamente fria na maior parte do ano. E ela não parecia nada feliz com isso.

— Ainda me pergunto o que os meus pais te ofereceram para você concordar em ser a minha babá. – Red zombou, enquanto abria descaradamente a geladeira industrial. Não tinha nada além de comida congelada, ela logo fechou.

— Só estou fazendo um favor, eles merecem um descanso de você.

— Vai tomar no cu. – Se virou para o primo, com os braços cruzados.

Craig não fez questão de responder verbalmente, apenas apontando o dedo médio enquanto bebia mais um pouco de café. Quando o assunto pareceu morrer e mais um silêncio desconfortável se ergueu por alguns segundos, Stan perguntou para o outro homem:

— Ei cara, você sabe dizer se tem alguns documentos dos funcionários antigos guardado em algum lugar?

— Por que a pergunta? – A expressão dele era ilegível de tão apática.

— Eu só fiquei curioso. – Justificou com a melhor desculpa que foi capaz de pensar. Não deixava de ser uma meia verdade.

— E que não é comum alguém vir perguntar sobre o pessoal daquela época. – Explicou Craig. – Mas acho que tem alguma coisa nos fundos, são papéis velhos, a maioria deve estar no lixo a muito tempo.

— Mas não são documentos?

— Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa... – Rebecca comentou baixo, agora ela mexia em algumas prateleiras e gavetas.

— Antes da família Black comprar os direitos do restaurante, o lugar ficou fechado durante alguns anos por causa de problemas com a vigilância sanitária. – Ele bebeu o último gole de café antes de continuar, colocando a caneca dentro da pia no processo. – Muita coisa estragou e se perdeu nesse tempo.

— Eu vou procurar de qualquer jeito.

— Você que sabe... Mas agora?

— Por que não?

Stan estava confuso, cansado e com sono, mas nenhuma dessas coisas o impediria. Deveria primeiro voltar para o hotel e dormir por algumas horas, mas isso era o que deveria fazer, não o que faria. Ele beberia mais café para se manter acordado e iria a procura dos tais documentos.

— Tá falando sério?

— Claro que eu tô. – Encolheu ombros antes de encher o copo de café mais uma vez. – Onde é-?

— Na sala de manutenção. Boa sorte com seja lá o que você esteja procurando.

~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Stanley havia acabado de chegar sala de manutenção, nos fundos da pizzaria, e além de os animatrônicos antigos e várias peças de reserva do novos, tinha, depois de observar um pouco melhor, visto em um canto escondido perto de uma prateleira algumas caixas de papelão com tamanhos variados, cheias de papéis.

A lâmpada ligada fazia um zumbido irritante enquanto Stan mexia nos papéis dentro da maior das caixas, não tinha nada além de manuais de instrução dos robôs antigos e dos novos, ou seja, nada útil. Deixou-a de lado no chão e pegou a menor para colocar sobre a mesa, mas aquela somente estava cheia de jornais de anos atrás, majoritariamente notícias e matérias envolvendo o restaurante. O moreno investigou aquela por mais tempo, apareceu desde "Crianças desaparecidas na Freddy Fazbear", "Pizzaria é interditada por causas desconhecidas" até "Depois de anos, a Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear abre as portas". É como uma linha do tempo, notou intrigado, e também tá na ordem certa.

Parecia que alguém tinja propositalmente organizado daquela forma, porém, no fundo da caixa, existia algo que quebrava o padrão. Uma pasta de cor marrom claro com alguns centímetros de espessura estava estrategicamente posicionada no fundo da caixa, os mais desatentos certamente não notariam, quase como se estivesse escondida. Stanley pegou a pasta, que era um pouco mais pesada do de supôs de início, e abriu. Nela havia alguns documentos, mas nada que o moreno estivesse procurando e antes que pudesse investigar mais a fundo alguém abriu a porta.

— O que você está fazendo?

Stan ergueu a cabeça na direção da porta, que ficava na extremidade oposta de onde estava, para ver Phillip parado ali, segurando a maçaneta com uma mão e lhe encarando com uma expressão estranha, logo após baixando o olhar para a caixa e os papéis tanto na mesa quanto em suas mãos. Imediatamente o loiro foi na sua direção e arrancou a pasta em suas mãos, sem dar tempo de reagir ou reclamar de quando fora empurrado para o lado, para socar tudo dentro da caixa junto dos jornais velhos.

Simplesmente não fazia ideia do que pensar além de _ele é o assassino_ , mas, de alguma forma, aquela atitude não foi o suficiente, algo estava errado. Ele parecia desesperado demais sobre esconder algo, esconder a pasta e os jornais, e de repente Stan sentiu que estava indo no caminho certo.

— Eu estava olhando isso. – Depois de algum tempo, respondeu.

— Isso não é da porra da sua conta.

Ah, era sim, mas se contasse para alguém certamente pensariam que estava ficando louco.

Phillip, sem sequer olhar na direção de Stan, colocou a caixa debaixo do braço e caminhou para fora dali o mais rápido que pode. O moreno também foi rápido quando segurou-lhe o outro braço para impedir de continuar. Houve uma tensão, um silêncio por cinco segundos com o homem loiro finalmente olhando na sua direção antes de puxar o braço para se libertar. Imediatamente depois ele falou:

— Você tem muita sorte, Stanley, mas não abuse dela, _não dessa vez_.


End file.
